


just take the fall, you're one of us

by epimetheuz



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Gen, Kent Parson deserves Happiness damn it, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6317881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epimetheuz/pseuds/epimetheuz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kent Parson wakes up with a headache and a human shaped lump under his covers besides him. Later, he'll realize it's Larissa, and later they'll both laugh at the fact that somehow, during the middle of the night, he'd pulled on the pair of Wonder Woman panties that Justin had bought Larissa last Christmas, but at the moment, he's groaning about the fact that his superpower sucks. When Larissa wakes up, she blinks out of existence and wakes up Justin by landing on him, and, yeah, Kent's <i>still</i> jealous. </p>
<p>alternatively:</p>
<p>Kent Parson's superpower completely fuckin' sucks, but his ass looks great in the government-funded leather jumpsuits he wears on a daily basis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just take the fall, you're one of us

**Author's Note:**

> 'fic title from mutemath's spotlight- which, if no one's familiar with, was featured in twilight's official soundtrack. you should go watch the video for it; it's pretty cute. chapter title comes from panic! at the disco's 'things have changed' which is TOTALLY a kent parson song, thank you very much.
> 
> this isn't my first fic, but it's my first for this fandom- i devoured the entire comic about two weeks ago and i've been having feelings about kent parson. i'll probably be continuing this somewhere down the line. 
> 
> loosely inspired by [ObscureReference](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ObscureReference)'s superhero au series _'every morning i wake up just the same'_. you sooo have to go read it- it's one of my fave series at the moment. 
> 
> just as a general fyi- some things aren't really supposed to make sense, but i haven't got a one hundred percent clear idea on this series, so they'll be explained later. 
> 
> i hope you like it!! i came up with this fic at, like, three in the morning when i was supposed to be doing homework.

**to: zimms (1:49 AM)**

u’ve,,,,,, disappointed me

_ read 1:52 AM _

**to: zimms (2:01 AM)**

i know ur getting thense asshole ur read reciepts r on

_ delivered _

**to: zimms (2:08 AM)**

ahaha ouch 

_ delivered _

* * *

 

  Kent Parson wakes up with a groan on his lips- there’s not enough to remember from the night before, other than seeing Jack’s face on the news and the pure misery that followed, but there’s a person on the other side of his bed and that’s answer enough. Only, there’s something severely familiar about the lump under his covers-

 It takes Kent three minutes to realize that he didn’t hook up last night- it’s just Larissa camped out on his bed, wearing Justin’s salmon colored shorts and a fake beard (sans anything else). It takes Kent ten more minutes to wake her up, and after which, Riss groans at him, slaps him lightly with her foot, and blinks out of his room. There’s a small crash- one that Kent can barely hear, but the scene’s played out enough that Kent knows by now that Riss’s probably just woken up Justin. The short yell that follows is proof enough.

 Kent sits on his bed, and takes a few breathes- last night hadn’t been too bad, he thinks. There’s bruises forming, which are prompting the groans that slip out every couple of seconds, but his headache doesn’t really feel like the ones he usually gets after drinking and fucking up. Kent probably has Larissa to thank for that. She pops next to him, and Kent briefly remembers their first meeting, a year ago, and he smiles as she hands him two red pills. He doesn’t ask what they are, because he knows Larissa isn’t going to fuck him up, and he swallows them dry before finally getting out of bed. Larissa’s still sitting there, and now she’s laughing. It takes Kent less than two seconds to join her- turns out he’s wearing the Wonder Women panties Justin had got Larissa last Christmas.

* * *

 

 Justin’s floating pieces of french toast into Kent’s mouth when the suits walk in, Larissa slumping into their space right as they do their weird synchronized cough thing. The french toast falls and Kent barely manages to catch it before their briefcases are being open and glossy nine by ten photos of some kid are being handed around. The details are always the same- ‘ _ potential threat, proceed with caution, powers unknown- recruit if able, contain and remove if not _ ’. Kent yawns in the middle of it, Justin let's out a laugh, and Larissa just blinks out of existence again.

 Which, whatever. The suits might not think much of his powers (and, honestly, Kent can’t blame them on that part), but the government needs him. No one’s really forgotten how big they fucked up with Zimmerman, but the public love Kent, and for the most part, Kent loves the public. When asked, his favorite part of it are their suits- and, really, the leather does fantastic things for his ass (most of Twitter agrees)- but going out there, with Justin and Larissa, helping straighten kids out, that’s what he’s there for. And, well, if people bring up Zimmermann every now and again, Kent just shoulders it- he’s not the kid he used to be, and the public knows that.

But, whatever. Kent and his crew suit up, and Justin totally digs out a wedgie as they slide into the company van, and Rissa pops into the van like, seconds before they leave the compound, and this movie has played out a thousand times before so Kent has absolutely no worries. In fact, Justin manages to fill him in on last night before they arrive on scene: they’d gotten a call and the three of them kicked ass, per usual. There'd been a slight derivative from the usual when everything was over and done with, and there might’ve been drinking on the plane ride home, but Larissa had managed to keep her captain from doing something that’d come back to bit him in the ass.

They pull up on scene, Justin slides out, and Kent presses a quick kiss to Larissa’s temple (“ _ ugh _ ”) before jumping out as well. There’s already a few cameras, and a few of them start to shout. Justin goes to appease their questions as Kent mimes throwing them quick kisses- he doesn’t even have to turn to see Larissa’s smirk before they step into the kid's house.

 Larissa goes one way, stepping into what looks like the kitchen, while Kent moves upstairs, where he’s told the kid- Chris, apparently- will be. He can hear something shifting around, and Kent’s hand creeps up, to his ear, where his comm is. All it’ll take is a quick press for Larissa to blink out and grab Justin before blinking to Kent’s location if a quick getaway is needed, but Kent doesn’t usually need to resort to that.

* * *

 

He gets into the attic and is thrown off by the massive amounts of sharks that he sees- and, jesus, it's like stepping into a fucking  _ aquarium _ .

"Oh my god, you’re Kent Parson- hold on, can we, like, take a picture? I totally thought that whatsherface- Larissa, right?- would show up, if not the other guy, but it’s you-  _ oh my god _ , Derek isn’t going to believe this.“

Kent blinks twice. The kid had startled him, but despite the severe case of motor mouth he’s got, Kent’s still stuck on the damn sharks. Chris is wearing a pullover with a giant ass cartoon shark on the center, and while Kent doesn’t mean to be rude, he can’t help the laughter that bubbles out of his throat. But, shit- it’s fuckin’ hilarious. The suits had thought this guy was going to be a danger? Kent laughs some more before running a hand over his face.

"Fuck, yeah. We can do a whole marathon of selfies later, I just-”

"Gotta see my powers, right?“ Chris asks, and Kent laughs again before nodding. "My friend, Derek, he had to deal with you guys the other day- he says sorry, by the way, he didn’t mean to hurt anyone- he told me all about, everything you had to ask him, and honestly, I didn’t really think it’d be so much rules and guidelines, you know? I figure you see someone with superpowers, the government knows about ‘em, y'know? I didn’t know that you guys didn’t know.”

Kent doesn’t make too big of an effort to follow- but, then again, Kent’s always been like that. Chris keeps up the commentary, and then he does something with his right hand, kinda flexes it? Either way, there’s suddenly a big-ass tornado between the two of them and, okay, as Kent’s unwillingly dragged towards Chris, he completely gets why the suits would be a little freaked out about Chris’ mutation.

 Chris flexes his fingers again, the wind stops roaring in Kent’s ears, and Kent’s left half falling onto Chris. There isn’t a second’s hesitation before Chris lets out a small chuckle- it sounds a little unsure, and it gets Kent to straighten up. 

 Chris stares at him, and Kent smiles back- he’s done this before, it’s not a big deal.

 “D’you mind coming with us?” he asks, and Chris’s smile is answer enough. 

 


End file.
